Doom Signal
Doom Signal is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. This features the final appearance of Brax & the Ninja Blaze Megazord as well as the 2nd and final use of the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. This is part two of the three part series finale of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis Madame Odius hosts auditions for a new Galaxy Warriors TV show that will manipulate the minds of its audience worldwide. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Brax (voice) *Jay Simon - Gorrox (voice) **Michael Saccente - Gorrox (Human Form) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Lion Fire, Robo Red Zord, Falcon Zord, Lion Fire Zord, Ninja Ultra (x2) *Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon Zord, Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Nitro Zord, Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White – Kodiak Zord, Tiger Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink – Zoom Zord, Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold – Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Bull Rider Zord Errors *Levi took the central position in the Ninja Steel Megazord and Ninja Ultrazord cockpits ahead of Brody (which is especially strange considering that none of his Zords were part of either combination). *Both, the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Ninja Blaze Megazord had three podiums while the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord had four podiums. Normally, even in absence, all six podiums would still be there. *When the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord moves in to kill Brax, Brody is clearly not atop it. This is because AkaNinger remained inside of Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Gattai Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh in Ninninger with the shot of him leaping into it being recycled from "Happy to Be Me." Notes *Gorrox's human form is portrayed by Michael Saccente who previously played Game Face in Dino Super Charge. *This was originally a two-part episode on Ninninger with the Ninningers being summoned to a dojo where they were ambushed by Gorrox's counterpart. *The entire battle against Gorrox and the appearance of Brax, as well as their growth shot, are US-made not to mention the Zord summoning. This is because they original battle had them in a quarry and a lot of it involved unmorphed Rangers. The growth shot is also a US creation because Mangetsu and Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-Doji grew separately in Ninninger with the former growth after the Ninja Steel Megazord's counterpart was freed and the latter to show off after a cut move was performed (see below). The arranged them both at once to keep the idea of the Gigantify Ray only working when fired on one location and because Brax would have grown with Odius' hammer which was clearly visible when he got up. *The editors removed a Ninninger move called the Igaski Family Fury Slashes from the episode and a move involving Aka Ninger firing flames at Brax and Gorrox; The latter was cut because he was unmorphed and the former was likely cut because this was actually the origin episode of Brax's showoff battle in the quarry during the episode "Prepare to Fail." It was also likely cut because the shot of him getting up showed Odius' mallet which he would have no reason to possess since he had to steal the thing in Ninninger . *Final appearance of the team morphing song introduced in the episode "The Need for Speed." The finale used the tune from when Brody activates Lion Fire Mode from the episode "Caught Red Handed" and the Halloween andChristmas specials have the Rangers insta-morph instead of the usualy morphing sequence. *Just like last season, Victor and Monty are kidnapped by the villains and are forced to do something against their will. *This is the first and only time a Ranger uses a Ninja Power Star in the Ninja Super Steel Blaster other than the Super Ninja Steel Mode Star. *The final time the Lion Fire morphing sequence is shown. It isn't used in "Reaching the Nexus" and "The Poisy Show" just features the stock shot of the Lion Fire Armour Star spinning and then the Basher Bots around him being thrown off. **"Monster Mix-up" technically comes after this and shows the sequence and is episode 21. However, in terms of both airdate and series chronology, we know it takes place sometime between "Happy to Be Me" and "Magic Misfire." This is confirmed by Brody asking whether the Gruesome Grunts worked for Odius in the present tense so isn't set after this episode. *This episode features Dane's return since "Echoes of Evil." *This episode was originally titled "Under Odius' Spell" but was probably changed because that would spoil the plot of the episode. *At one point, Preston says he got hired for a birthday party in Angel Grove, the setting for the first 6 seasons of Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin Season 1- In Space) as well as small appearances (Lost Galaxy and Operation Overdrive) and mentions (Dino Thunder) in other seasons. **On top of that, he said he was called by his cousin Zack, the same name as the original Black Ranger. Whether or not it actually is Zack or just a coincidence is unknown. *The plot of this episode is similar to "I Love Lothor" from Ninja Storm. Both had civilians mind-controlled by a TV show that was on every channel. *After her performance, Hayley tells Calvin to be truthful and honest about her act from Romeo and Juliet. This is a call back to the episode "Attack of the Galactic Ninjas." See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story)